When They Took Him Away
by Otakuchan88
Summary: The smiling man stepped forward imposingly and pulled the tender looker away, pulled the one with the caring, fearful, red eyes far away, toward pain and darkness. I could feel the dread welling inside me and then I felt cold all around me. I felt loneliness too. Where was this place! What was happening! Why was this pain being inflicted upon me? What had I done wrong!


**A.N. This one-shot is a dream from Berlin's, (my OC) Germany and Prussia's little sister, point of view. It is an excerpt from another one of my other ongoing stories called, The Axis Powers' Capitals which features my OCs, the younger siblings of the Axis and Allied Powers. I hope you enjoy~**

**When They Took Him Away**

_Everywhere I looked there were tall people, they surrounded and engulfed me. I felt so small and defenseless amidst them, downright pathetic. I shuddered at the feeling, the way their presence violated my being shook me to my core. My small hands clung tighter to the rough material of his pants leg. I shifted the tiniest bit closer, willing myself invisible, as they all stared. One stare in particular jarred me, the violet colored eyes were squinted as the face within which they lay smiled out for all to see in a cruel show. I fisted his pant leg tighter and cast my eyes up at him as his large hand on my shoulder had pulled me close, as if he had read my mind. _

_Again my ice blue orbs, which were so alike to his, shifted and my gaze fell on the other one who held my affection. On the one who stood straight and tall despite the nervous clench of jaw and the slight tremor in those pale hands that clenched quickly in an attempt to keep the facade of fearlessness. Those ruby red eyes betrayed that facade yet when they fell to us-they looked upon him with regret and then they shone with determination; and then they fell on me and they softened so tenderly my chest clenched in pain. The smiling man stepped forward imposingly and pulled the tender looker away, pulled the one with the caring, fearful, red eyes far away, toward pain and darkness. I could feel the dread welling inside me and then I felt cold all around me. I felt loneliness too. Where was this place?! What was happening why was this pain being inflicted upon me what had I done wrong?!_

_And then I felt it; the guilt and then the piercing stab of sheer sorrow...My ears were assaulted by the sound of a throat ripping scream that was too deep to be my own and then I saw the one with the ruby eyes again lying there in a red puddle with a mouth wide open as the scream poured out. Horror filled my being and my own mouth opened to join in chorus with the scream-_

Berlin awoke in tears; or rather she woke up sobbing. She was barely aware of her surroundings and so the large hands which braced her shaking shoulders caused her to jump. "No!" She cried as she blindly pushed them away. Then calm soothing words met her ears and she no longer pulled away from the grasp but leaned into it yearningly. "Berlin! Shh, freiden. Sei ruhig wenig eins. Es war nur ein traum, shh." (Berlin! Shh, peace. Be calm little one. It was just a dream, shh.)

Berlin opened her blurry eyes and had to blink a few times before her bleary vision adjusted. She was met with a view of her bedroom as she sat in her bed with her big brother's arms around her as he shushed and soothed her. "B-bruder?" She spoke with a shaky voice. "Ja, Berlin?" She sighed when she heard him respond. She wasn't sure what to say, "Wh-what time is it?" Germany gave a sigh of his own, "it is 8:30 you woke up late." She practically wrenched herself from his embrace at the news. "Nein! I'm late!" She squeaked as she flew from her bed to the bathroom across the hall.

Germany stood from his position seated on her bedside. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared after her worriedly. It was startling to hear her screaming like that in her sleep. She had gone through a phase where night terrors plagued her regularly that was just following WWII and she had had good reason for the terrors but to have such an erratic bout at random like that was more than a little idiosyncratic. What bothered him more was the fact that these dreams were detrimental and cognitive yet because of that he could not protect her from them or take them away like he would prefer to do. That would be the auspicious thing to do but it was impossible.

**A.N. First off please excuse the really bad attempt at German in this one-shot, I used Google and we all know how trustworthy that is. **

**If you couldn't already tell Berlin's dream was about the meeting held following the ending of the world's second war and the period of time that the "Iron Curtain" fell upon Europe, otherwise known as the Berlin Wall, and Prussia was forced to live at Russia's house.**

**Also another note if it was not obvious to you would be the pattern within Berlin's dream: the only other person who was referred to using proper nouns was Germany, (he, his, him, etc.)**

**Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it enough you may wish to take a look at my other story, The Axis Powers' Capitals. Thanks again, toodles!**


End file.
